De l'autre côté du Miroir
by xArchange
Summary: 24 juin 2021. Albus Potter, Gryffondor en 4ème année, découvre un étrange objet dans la Salle sur Demande. Objet qui l'envoie 26 ans en arrière. 24 juin 1995. La Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers où Harry Potter participe bien malgré lui a lieu. Dans l'incapacité de retourner à son époque, Albus va devoir, avec ses parents, faire face à Lord Voldemort...
1. Prologue

_Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous vous apprêtez sans doute à lire ce prologue. Auquel cas, je vous remercie d'avance et espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez, et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite.  
_

_C'est ma toute première "vraie" fic à proprement parler, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews et à "triquiter" comme bon vous semble._

_Bonne lecture. :)_

_**Disclaimer**** : **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'humblement profiter de son génie.  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

La semaine d'examens arrivait à son terme, annonçant la fin prochaine de l'année scolaire. Les élèves, toutes maisons confondues, étaient pour la plupart dans un état de fébrilité extrême alors que les professeurs n'avaient de cesse de leur rappeler l'importance capitale de ces examens pour leur passage dans la classe supérieure l'année suivante. Notamment si lesdits examens avaient pour petits noms « BUSE » et « ASPIC ». James Potter était de ceux-là.

Gryffondor de cinquième année, poursuiveur émérite dans l'équipe de Quidditch des rouges et ors, et réputé à travers toute l'école pour ses blagues – de mauvais goût – à répétition et le nombre de points qu'il faisait ainsi perdre aux lions, James passait actuellement ses BUSE. Ceci étant, cela ne semblait pas le perturber outre-mesure. Albus Potter n'était pas du même avis.

Ce dernier était d'un an le cadet de James, et appartenait également à la maison Gryffondor. La ressemblance physique entre les deux garçons était frappante, et il était impossible pour quiconque les ayant vus côte à côte d'affirmer qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté : minces, le visage fin, les cheveux noirs de jais indomptables et en conséquence, ébouriffés en permanence. Un observateur externe n'aurait pu qu'affirmer qu'Albus et son frère étaient physiquement semblables, hormis en ce qui concernait leurs yeux. Alors que James possédait des yeux marron identiques à ceux de feu son grand-père homonyme, Albus avait hérité des yeux en amande d'un vert saisissant de sa grand-mère, tout comme son père, le fameux Harry Potter.

Mais la ressemblance entre les deux frères s'arrêtait à leur apparence, tant leur caractère respectif était aux antipodes. James était un véritable farceur, qui pensait plus à faire des blagues qu'à travailler sérieusement. Il était un jeune sorcier doué, bien sûr, et ses notes étaient très bonnes, mais il était loin de considérer le travail comme une priorité. Il avait décidé très tôt, avant même son entrée à Poudlard, qu'il y prendrait la relève des Maraudeurs. Et il fallait avouer que le fait qu'il ait pour oncle un certain George Weasley n'y était peut-être pas non plus étranger ! Toujours est-il qu'il semblait s'être fixé l'objectif de violer le plus d'articles du règlement de l'école possible sans se faire renvoyer…

Albus, au contraire, était d'une nature calme et exagérément studieuse. Il préférait de loin le travail aux farces, et prenait ses études très au sérieux. Et en conséquence, ses résultats étaient excellents, et ce dans toutes les matières. Albus était d'ailleurs, avec Rose Weasley, sa cousine, le meilleur élève de son année. Pour le taquiner, son frère répétait souvent qu'il avait passé trop de temps à fréquenter leur tante, Hermione Weasley anciennement Granger, qui restait aujourd'hui encore connue via les annales de l'école comme l'une des meilleures élèves que Poudlard ait jamais eu en son sein.

Cependant, le premier trait de caractère qui les différenciait était le suivant : James se faisait systématiquement remarquer ; Albus, lui, était toujours discret et passait aisément inaperçu. En toutes circonstances. Ou presque. Ce n'était pas le cas quand il se disputait avec son frère, par exemple. Par les temps qui courraient, les raisons étaient souvent les mêmes : James embêtait Albus qui révisait justement parce qu'il travaillait, et Albus, piqué au vif, rétorquait que James devrait travailler un peu plus s'il souhaitait obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une BUSE.

Bien entendu, James savait pertinemment comment son frère réagirait s'il l'attaquait sur le travail, et cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir Albus s'énerver à cause d'une chose qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux. Il allait de soi qu'Albus ignorait complètement que James provoquait sciemment ces disputes… ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus hilare. Les affrontements entre les frères Potter se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et les rouges et ors découvraient à cette occasion une facette cachée de la personnalité du très calme – voire imperturbable – Albus Severus Potter. Et James se targuait d'être la seule personne dans tout Poudlard qui soit capable de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Albus avait commencé à saisir le manège de son frère, raison pour laquelle il l'évitait autant qu'il le pouvait ces derniers temps. Il avait besoin de calme pour réviser ses dernières épreuves. Et les mots « James » et « calme » placés côte à côte constituaient un formidable – mais ô combien agaçant – oxymore. Raison pour laquelle il travaillait désormais quasiment exclusivement dans la bibliothèque. Qui était, à son plus grand dam, fermée depuis la matin-même, Madame Pince, l'austère bibliothécaire, ayant subitement décidé de faire son inventaire. Comment pouvait-on décider de fermer la bibliothèque, le plus important lieu de savoir accessible de tous les élèves, en pleine période d'examens ? C'était tout bonnement inadmissible !

Le timide Gryffondor avait même sérieusement envisagé à plusieurs reprises d'aller voir le Professeur McGonagall – directrice du collège – pour lui exprimer son indignation. Chose qu'il aurait sans nul doute faite si Rose ne l'en avait pas systématiquement empêché, arguant que la bibliothèque serait sans doute rouverte le lendemain, ou le surlendemain, dans le pire des cas. Après tout, elle ne fermait que très rarement, et lorsque cela arrivait, elle rouvrait très vite ses portes. Albus avait dû se ranger à ses arguments.

C'est donc grandement dépité et passablement déprimé qu'il se coucha le soir, sans avoir pu suffisamment potasser son _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_ à son goût. Son cœur était cependant gonflé d'espoir lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, persuadé que la journée à venir ne pouvait pas être pire que la précédente, et bien décidé à profiter du temps libre qu'il aurait avant son épreuve de sortilèges pour réviser à la bibliothèque – qui se _devait_ de rouvrir aujourd'hui – dans le calme le plus complet.

Accompagné de Rose, il se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et vit avec satisfaction, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au plafond enchanté, que le temps s'annonçait mauvais. Il balaya la table des Gryffondors des yeux à la recherche de son frère, et une fois que son regard eut accroché celui de son aîné, il lui adressa un sourire narquois : il savait pertinemment que James avait prévu d'aller voler sur le terrain de Quidditch avant de terminer ses BUSE. La saison de Quidditch était achevée depuis plusieurs semaines. Par conséquent, il était persuadé que James n'irait pas courir le risque d'attraper une pneumonie si ce n'était pas pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch.

James lui lança un regard noir en réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire d'Albus : ce n'était que justice, si l'on considérait le nombre d'heures de révisions que James lui avait fait perdre. Il salua chaleureusement Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor, puis Rose et lui allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Lily et Hugo, respectivement sœur de James et d'Albus et frère de Rose, tous deux en deuxième année à Gryffondor également. Albus le pressentait, le 24 juin 2021 serait une bonne journée : il allait pouvoir s'assurer de sa réussite à l'examen de sortilèges et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal grâce à la bibliothèque, passer avec brio lesdits examens, et pour couronner le tout, son frère allait être privé de l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Il fut cependant quelque peu étonné de voir une chouette se poser devant lui en laissant tomber une lettre dans son assiette lorsque vint l'heure du courrier. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils : il n'attendait pas de courrier, et avait expressément informé ses parents qu'il ne souhaitait pas être _distrait_ pendant les examens. Sa surprise augmenta lorsqu'il reconnut, justement, l'écriture de son père sur le parchemin.

_« Cher Albus,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Les examens se passent-ils bien ? _

_Je sais que tu vas te demander pour quelle raison nous t'écrivons alors que tu nous avais demandé de ne pas le faire. En fait, Lily nous a informé des… disons « désaccords » qui vous opposeraient ces temps-ci ton frère et toi. D'après elle, la moitié de la tour de Gryffondor traînerait dans la salle commune dans le seul but de vous voir vous disputer, James et toi._

_Nous nous doutons bien que ton frère a dû te provoquer pour que tu réagisses de la sorte, mais de vous deux, n'es-tu pas le plus mature ? Ne réponds pas à ses provocations, tu le connais, il finira par se lasser s'il n'obtient aucune réaction de ta part. Nous comprenons que tu aies la réussite de tes examens très à cœur, mais ne donne pas à James la satisfaction de lui répondre, c'est tout ce qu'il veut. Et puis il n'est pas nécessaire que les frères Potter acquièrent la réputation de chiffonnières, si ? _

_Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, tu dois vouloir rattraper le temps que t'a fait perdre ton frère. Nous avons également envoyé une lettre à James, pour le réprimander. Vu le nombre de lettres que nous avons reçues cette année de la part de Neville et du Professeur McGonagall à son sujet, je crois qu'il comprendra qu'il a plutôt intérêt à arrêter tout de suite ses gamineries, vu la punition qui lui pend au nez._

_Bonne chance pour ta dernière journée d'examens, on croise les doigts pour toi (même si on se doute que tu réussiras sans trop de mal). On se revoit très bientôt._

_Tes parents qui t'embrassent._

_P.S : Ta mère a prévu de priver James de Quidditch pour tout l'été. Si _ça _ne le fait pas réagir, je crois bien que nous allons voir quelques soucis. En plus, ta mère voulait le lui annoncer par Beuglante, histoire qu'il se sente bien humilié… J'ai réussi à l'en dissuader, fort heureusement. Il n'empêche que ta mère a parfois un petit penchant machiavélique qui me fait peur… Mais garde ça pour toi ! »_

Albus se tourna vers Lily une fois qu'il eut terminé de lire la missive.

- Alors comme ça, tu rapportes à papa et maman nos frasques ? Et moi qui te croyais loyale, plaisanta-t-il.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un les avertisse, rétorqua la petite rousse alors que ses joues rosissaient légèrement. James et toi passiez votre temps à faire de véritables scènes de ménage devant tous les Gryffondors, et aucun de vous deux n'avez l'intelligence d'arrêter. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un sauve votre dignité, asséna-t-elle fièrement.

Albus jeta un regard à son frère, et vit avec satisfaction que ce dernier avait non seulement reçu la lettre, mais qu'il avait en plus sensiblement pâli. Sans doute la menace de leurs parents faisait-elle effet, pensa-t-il. Il adressa un sourire franc à sa jeune sœur avant de se tourner vers Rose, qui avait suivi l' « affaire » avec beaucoup d'intérêt et de lui demander s'il pouvait lui emprunter sa plume pour répondre à ses parents. Elle acquiesça.

_« Maman, papa,_

_Je vais bien, merci, et je crois pouvoir dire que mes épreuves se sont jusqu'ici bien déroulées._

_Merci d'avoir réagi, même si je dois reconnaître que j'aurai préféré que vous interveniez avant ou que vous ne soyez pas mis au courant du tout. J'ai un peu honte d'avoir été si prompt à la colère lorsque James me provoquait… Cela dit, rien que pour voir la tête qu'il fait actuellement, je dois remercier Lily de vous avoir mis au courant ! _

_Bien entendu que je souhaite rattraper mes heures perdues, et ce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Figurez-vous que j'avais fini par étudier exclusivement à la bibliothèque pour que James ne m'y embête pas – vous savez à quel point il y est allergique – mais elle était malheureusement fermée hier. J'espère qu'elle aura rouvert aujourd'hui, sinon, Rose aura beau tenter de mon empêcher, je crois que j'irai faire un scandale dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall ! _

_Il faut que j'aille travailler, la bibliothèque m'appelle à cors et à cris. A bientôt, je vous embrasse très fort._

_Al_

_P.S : Tu aurais dû laisser maman envoyer la Beuglante, ça aurait été hilarant. … Quoique, réflexion faite, tu as bien fait de l'en empêcher : je me serais étouffé avec mon verre de jus de citrouille tant ça m'aurait fait rire… et j'aurais perdu du temps pour mes révisions ! »_

Il mit le point d'exclamation final à sa lettre, et la tendit à la chouette qui avait docilement attendu sa réponse. Il s'empressa de finir de déjeuner alors que l'oiseau prenait son envol, et quitta la table, le sourire aux lèvres, en annonçant à Rose qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque.

- Je t'y rejoins tout à l'heure, lui répondit sa cousine.

Il hocha la tête, puis quitta la bruyante Grande Salle pour le havre de paix et de savoir qu'était la bibliothèque. Sauf que ledit havre était fermé. Encore. Autant dire que le sourire d'Albus se fana immédiatement. Il regarda instinctivement sa montre. Huit heures et deux minutes. Non, il n'était pas en avance. La bibliothèque _devrait_ être ouverte !

Les cours commençaient à huit heures, la bibliothèque aurait donc dû être ouverte en conséquence. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fit brusquement demi-tour, bien décidé cette fois-ci à exprimer toute son indignation à la directrice de l'école dans une longue mais ô combien véhémente plaidoirie. Il commença à préparer mentalement son discours alors qu'il montait peu à peu les étages, bien décidé à lui dire à quel point il était outré qu'une école aussi prestigieuse que Poudlard voit sa bibliothèque fermée, en période d'examens qui plus était ! Le professeur McGonagall n'aurait pas le choix : inventaire ou pas, la bibliothèque rouvrirait ses portes.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit le cinquième étage qu'il se rendit compte de l'énorme faille de son plan, en apparence infaillible. Il ignorait où se trouvait le bureau de McGonagall. Il stoppa net sa progression. Après quatre années passées dans cette école, il ne savait pas où était le bureau de la directrice… Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu non plus l'occasion d'y aller : il avait toujours été un élève sage et respectueux du règlement. Pour quelle raison saugrenue s'y serait-il rendu ? Ahuri devant sa propre ignorance des lieux, il se retourna, espérant peut-être qu'un élève ou un fantôme se trouvant aux alentours pourrait le renseigner.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Bien sûr. Vu l'heure, la plupart des élèves devaient être en cours. Quant aux fantômes, ils étaient trop imprévisibles pour que l'on puisse savoir de manière certaine où ils se trouvaient. Au comble de l'énervement, il décida de rentrer à la salle commune. Il y trouverait forcément quelqu'un qui saurait lui dire où se trouvait ce fichu bureau directorial ! Il reprit donc son ascension des escaliers, maugréant contre la bibliothécaire qui avait eu la brillante de fermer l'un des lieux les plus sollicités du collège, en pleine période d'examens, de surcroît.

Arrivé au septième étage, mû par un doute, il s'arrêta brusquement devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, qui représentait ce dernier en train de tenter vainement d'apprendre la dance classique à des trolls. Albus hésitait. Est-ce que rejoindre la salle commune était une si bonne idée que ça ? Après tout, il risquait d'y croiser son frère qui, à défaut de le provoquer (merci aux parents), refuserait sans nul doute de lui répondre, dans l'unique but de se venger de lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il travaille… et en allant dans la salle commune, la probabilité qu'il n'obtienne pas sa réponse d'une part et qu'il ne puisse pas travailler d'autre part était grande. Il valait mieux qu'il redescende et essaie de retrouver Rose qui, ne le voyant pas devant la bibliothèque, avait dû décider de se rendre à la salle commune dans l'espoir de le retrouver.

Il se retourna et commença à faire marche arrière. Il fallait absolument qu'il travaille. Puis il stoppa, fronçant ses sourcils. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il croise Rose en redescendant. Si elle avait décidé de rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle avait sans doute emprunté des passages secrets qui lui auraient permis d'arriver à destination avant lui… Auquel cas c'est là qu'il lui fallait aller pour la retrouver. De nouveau, il se retourna et amorça quelques pas en avant.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille. Pour la troisième fois, il s'arrêta. Rose le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il n'irait dans la salle commune que s'il y était contraint car elle savait qu'il _voulait_ travailler. Il serait sans doute plus judicieux de la chercher quelque part dans le château plutôt que dans la tour des Gryffondors. Peut-être était-elle-même restée devant la bibliothèque, l'attendant. Bon, franchement, connaissant la patience absolument pas légendaire de Rose, il en doutait. Elle serait plutôt du style à venir le chercher elle-même par la peau des fesses en lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir attendue.

Albus hésitait réellement sur la direction à prendre. Plus que tout, il souhaitait travailler calmement. S'il allait dans la salle commune, il était certain que l'atmosphère qui y régnerait ne serait pas propice au travail, mais il y trouverait peut-être Rose. D'un autre côté, en allant dans la direction opposée, il était assuré de trouver un endroit tranquille, mais avait moins de chance de tomber sur Rose. Il aurait tellement besoin de _temps _supplémentaire, là, maintenant… Alors qu'il était en plein dilemme, plongé dans ses pensées, un _clic_ le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna vivement, et c'est là qu'il la vit. La porte. Qui était apparue sur le mur en face de la ridicule tapisserie. Il était pourtant sûr que ledit mur était vierge à son arrivée. Il n'y avait même _jamais_ eu de porte à cet endroit. Il balaya du regard le couloir, mais il était définitivement le seul présent.

Intrigué, il s'approcha lentement de la massive porte de bois et tout doucement, la poussa. Ce qu'il y découvrit le stupéfia. Il y avait devant lui une pièce immense, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait bon nombre d'étagères remplie de centaines de livres. Fasciné, il dépassa le seuil d'entrée de la pièce et s'approcha des étagères. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait derrière lui lui sembla profondément lointain. Il regarda plus attentivement le titre des ouvrages en rayons : _Pratique des sortilèges avancés_, _Forces du Mal : notions élémentaires et comment s'en défendre_,_ Maîtrise des sortilèges et enchantements élémentaires_, _La Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour les nuls_…

Il s'attarda ensuite sur ce qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Coussins, mannequins, Scrutoscopes, Capteurs de Dissimulation… Il y avait même ce qui lui apparut comme étant des Glaces à l'Ennemi. Tout ici semblait n'être là que pour lui permettre de réviser ses examens, tant la théorie que la pratique. Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres. Cette pièce contenait exactement _tout _ce dont il avait besoin !

La surprise et l'émerveillement qu'avait causés sa découverte lui avait complètement ôté de l'esprit l'incident de la bibliothèque. Il ne pensait plus à faire un scandale dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall, il ne pensait plus à son frère qui se serait sans doute raillé de lui s'il avait atteint la salle commune… Il avait même oublié que Rose devait être quelque part, à l'attendre ou le chercher. Sa soif d'apprendre était telle qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il voyait, et la chance inouïe que cela lui offrait.

Il ignorait tout de la salle qu'il venait de découvrir, bien entendu, mais il s'en moquait. Il était tout bonnement captivé par ce qu'il voyait. Albus attrapa vivement un livre sur les sortilèges et se laissa tomber sur un coussin alors qu'il se plongeait dans sa lecture…

Alors qu'il terminait un chapitre consacré au charme du Bouclier, le Gryffondor sursauta brusquement. Il était si absorbé par sa lecture… Combien de temps avait-il passé à lire dans cette salle ? Il porta instinctivement un regard à sa montre, et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était écoulé que trois heures depuis qu'il avait quitté la bibliothèque. Il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement : son premier examen – celui de sortilèges – ne débutait qu'à quatorze heures. Il ne s'était pas encore mis en retard. Il jeta un regard envieux aux centaines d'autres ouvrages qu'il n'avait pas encore pu découvrir, et décida à contrecœur de s'entraîner à la pratique. Si seulement il avait eu plus de _temps_ à sa disposition, il aurait pu lire davantage… Il aurait alors été certain de réussir ses épreuves avec brio…

Râlant intérieurement contre ces précieuses heures supplémentaires qu'il aurait tant souhaité obtenir, il se leva et sortit sa baguette de l'une de ses poches. Il exécuta ainsi bon nombre de sortilèges et maléfices, et fut satisfait de voir qu'il les maîtrisait tous à la perfection. Puis Albus se concentra sur les Scrutoscopes, Capteurs de Dissimulation… Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas un réel besoin de les connaître, puisque son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne les leur avait jamais fait étudier. Il préférait néanmoins être au courant de leur existence et de leur mode de fonctionnement : savait-on jamais, ces informations pourraient lui être fort utiles lors d'une épreuve écrite.

Il examina d'abord un Scrutoscope sous toutes ses coutures. L'objet ressemblait à une petite toupie en verre, et était supposé s'allumer lorsque quelqu'un en qui on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance se trouvait dans les parages. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas présentement. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur les Capteurs de Dissimulation : son père, en tant que chef du bureau des Aurors, en possédait plusieurs et il en avait ramené un à la maison il y a quelques temps.

Il s'intéressa donc aux Glaces à l'Ennemi. Il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, seulement entendu parler. Les Glaces à l'Ennemi étaient en apparence de simples miroirs. Cependant, si ses souvenirs du chapitre 4 de _Détecter les Forces du Mal_ d'Edward Franchon étaient bons, elles permettaient à leur détenteur non pas de voir leur reflet, mais de voir les ombres de leurs ennemis ; plus lesdites ombres étaient nettes, et plus lesdits ennemis étaient proches.

Albus s'étonna de voir qu'il existait visiblement différents types de Glace à l'Ennemi. En effet, dans ses livres, les Glaces à l'Ennemi étaient toujours représentées comme des miroirs tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, sans aucune enjolivure. Or, sur les deux Glaces qui se trouvaient dans la salle, une seule correspondait à cette description. La seconde, quant à elle, était encadrée par ce qui semblait être de l'or. La disparité n'était pas si grande que ça, certes, puisqu'elle rendait simplement cette Glace-ci plus belle, esthétiquement parlant, mais elle laissa le jeune garçon quelque peu perplexe.

Ceci étant, la différence s'arrêtait-elle à l'apparence des deux objets ? Ou bien en existait-il une également au niveau de leur fonctionnement ? Décidé à éclaircir ce pseudo-mystère, Albus se plaça devant la première Glace à l'Ennemi, celle qui correspondait à l'idée qu'il s'en était toujours fait. Le miroir ne lui renvoya aucune image. Ni son propre reflet, ni aucune ombre menaçante. Il se décala pour faire face à la seconde. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celle-ci lui _renvoyait_ bel et bien une image ! Il plissa les yeux, essayant de déterminer ce qu'elle représentait.

N'y parvenant pas, il s'avança, encore et encore, jusqu'à réussir à distinguer ce qu'il voyait. Il avait en réalité devant lui son propre reflet. Mais son image était floue, brouillée, comme s'il s'était trouvé au-dessus d'un lac qui l'aurait reflété et qu'il avait laissé tomber une énorme pierre dans l'eau, les remous en brisant l'aspect lisse. Avant même d'avoir pu réfléchi à ce qu'il était en train de faire, Albus amorça rapidement un geste pour poser sa main sur le miroir, son double indistinct l'imitant.

Mais au lieu de rencontrer la surface de verre, sa main la traversa. Déséquilibré, son corps entier passa au travers du supposé miroir. Le Gryffondor ne put retenir un petit cri, alors qu'il avait l'impression de passer sous une chute d'eau glacée, exactement comme lorsqu'on passait malencontreusement au travers d'un des fantômes de l'école.

Hébété, il s'écarta promptement de l'étrange objet, et le fixa suspicieusement pendant quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ca, c'est pas normal… ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Il frissonna. Il était on ne peut plus sec, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que son passage à travers le miroir l'avait réellement trempé.

Il avait froid. C'est au moment où il se faisait la réflexion qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour lui quitter cette salle qu'elle le saisit. La douleur.

Elle s'insinua subitement en lui. Il lui sembla alors que des millions, non, des milliards de minuscules aiguilles transperçaient de toutes parts sa chair. Sa souffrance augmentait peu à peu, et une idée fixe accapara son esprit : sortir de cette salle. Le plus vite possible.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour courir vers la sortie. Mais ses muscles étaient endoloris, le tiraillaient terriblement. Chaque mouvement lui coûtait, ralentissant sa progression. Lorsqu'il atteint finalement l'immense porte de bois, sa vision commençait à se troubler et des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il déboula dans le couloir du septième étage, juste en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, et s'arrêta un instant pour respirer profondément, espérant que la douleur cesse en même temps qu'il quittait la pièce. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il fut saisi par la plus grande panique qu'il ait jamais connue.

Son cerveau paralysé par la souffrance tentait de trouver une échappatoire viable à son état. L'infirmerie ? Trop loin. Appeler à l'aide ? Il était seul dans ce couloir. Et il ignorait de toute façon si un son aurait pu sortir de sa gorge. Il ne lui restait pour seule solution qu'à parvenir jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il y trouverait _forcément_ quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Il tenta de s'élancer vers la tour Gryffondor, mais la douleur était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse progresser rapidement. Plaqué contre le mur, il essayait d'avancer tant bien que mal, pendant que le sol se mettait à tanguer dangereusement sous ses pieds.

Il s'écroula. La pierre, pourtant glacée, lui sembla brûlante tant il était frigorifié. Sa vision s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. Les larmes commencèrent à affluer, et il cria aussi fort qu'il le put, de désespoir et de douleur. N'y avait-il donc personne dans cette foutue école pour être là quand il avait besoin d'aide ?!

Il rampait. Ou tout au moins, essayait. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles prenaient feu à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, et pourtant, il n'avançait que de quelques centimètres à chaque mouvement.

La douleur était intenable. Il n'atteindrait jamais la salle commune, il n'en avait pas la force. Il allait mourir ici de douleur, dans ce couloir, si près de sa salle commune…

Il n'avait jamais pu qu'imaginer la douleur que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était frappé par un sortilège Doloris. Maintenant, il savait. Elle avait désormais gagné une telle intensité que ses hurlements, pourtant effroyables, semblaient risibles face à ce qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Il n'avait plus qu'un seul souhait : que tout s'arrête. Ici. Maintenant. Qu'il meure. Immédiatement. La mort serait sa délivrance.

Tout devint noir. Il sentit sa tête cogner contre le dur sol de pierre. Il n'y avait plus que lui et la douleur dans l'obscurité. Cette souffrance qui était en train de le tuer, bien trop lentement à son goût.

Et tout d'un coup, tout cessa. L'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine disparut, tout comme les aiguilles qui le transperçaient. L'obscurité persista, mais il put prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Il était donc encore vivant…

Il sentit que son cerveau, épuisé d'avoir tant lutté, se déconnectait et que son esprit sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Sa dernière pensée fut que Rose allait le tuer.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Ah la la... Que dire, si ce n'est que je mérite d'être lapidée sur place ?  
_

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, en premier lieu ! (éventuellement !)  
Mes plus plates excuses pour tout ce retard, et qui plus est, pour vous pondre un chapitre aussi ridiculement court.  
_

_Entre les contrôles de tous les jours, les bacs blancs, les bulletins qui se doivent d'être excellents pour que je ne sois pas recalée sur APB, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. _

_Ça__ reste inexcusable, mais c'est justifiable, au moins.  
Je suis cependant au regret de vous annoncer que la suite tardera peut-être autant à venir... Désolée par avance ! _

_En attendant, je garde l'indicible espoir que vous saurez apprécier ce chapitre, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire (et pas seulement en raison de mes nombreuses coupures lors de mes séances "écriture").  
Ma porte est humblement ouverte aux reviews que, dans votre grande mansuétude, vous souhaiteriez laisser._

_Merci m'accorder un peu de votre temps dans tous les cas, c'est juste formidable de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre lit les mots que vous écrits (enfin, tapés !) et bonne lecture à vous._

_**Disclaimer** : __Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'humblement profiter de son génie._

**Chapitre 1**

La première chose qui frappa Albus lorsqu'il commença à retrouver ses sens fut le vacarme ambiant qui semblait l'entourer. Ainsi qu'un fulgurant mal de tête, accessoirement.

Il sentait qu'il était allongé sur un confortable matelas et qu'un oreiller moelleux soutenait sa tête. Il tenta de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il n'obtint de sa mémoire que quelques vagues souvenirs sans importance – la lettre de ses parents et la fermeture de la bibliothèque, entre autres.

Ne se sentant pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, il se concentra sur les voix qui parlaient – dire qu'elles criaient aurait été plus approprié. Il le regretta aussitôt lorsque lesdites voix lui vrillèrent les tympans tant elles s'exprimaient fort.

– Espèce d'idiot ! hurlait une femme dont la voix semblait familière à Albus. Cedric Diggory ! Mr Croupton ! Ces assassinats ne sont pas l'œuvre d'un simple fou qui frappe au hasard !

– Je n'en vois aucune preuve ! répliqua un homme. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous décidés à provoquer un mouvement de panique qui va déstabiliser tout ce que nous avons construit au cours de ces treize dernières années !

Albus fronça inconsciemment ses sourcils, les yeux toujours clos. Mais de quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ? Le nom de Cedric Diggory évoquait quelque chose dans sa mémoire, tout comme la voix de la femme qui l'avait prononcé, mais il ne savait quoi…

Quelqu'un d'autre intervint bien plus posément que ses prédécesseurs, sans qu'Albus ne parvienne à saisir ce qu'il disait. La réaction du premier homme ne se fit cependant pas attendre, puisqu'il s'écria :

– Ridicule ! Enlever les Détraqueurs ! Je serai démis de mes fonctions si je faisais une telle proposition ! La plupart d'entre nous n'arrivons à bien dormir que parce que nous savons que les Détraqueurs montent la garde à Azkaban !

Les Détraqueurs ? Monter la garde à Azkaban ? Mais cela faisait des années que les gardiens de la prison des sorciers étaient, justement, des sorciers ! Albus sentit sa migraine s'intensifier, alors qu'un flot de questions prenait d'assaut son esprit encore embrumé.

– Et nous, Cornelius, nous dormons beaucoup moins bien en sachant que vous avez confié la surveillance des plus dangereux partisans de _Lord Voldemort_ à des créatures qui se rangeront à ses côtés dès qu'il le leur demandera ! argua un autre homme, sans doute celui qui avait fait la réflexion qu'Albus n'avait pu entendre. Elles ne vous resteront pas fidèles, Cornelius ! Voldemort peut leur offrir beaucoup plus de possibilités…

Albus décrocha de la conversation à ce moment-là. Rien de ce qu'il entendait n'était cohérent. Quel était l'intérêt de parler de Lord Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, alors que ce dernier avait disparu il y a plus de vingt ans déjà grâce au Survivant, son père ? La seule explication rationnelle que lui soumit son cerveau fut qu'il était en train de rêver. Fort de cette certitude, Albus se sentit glisser à nouveau dans l'inconscience…

...

Tout ceci n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un simple rêve, se dit Albus alors qu'il émergeait progressivement du sommeil. La bibliothèque et sa fermeture, la salle du septième étage et son étrange miroir, l'incongrue bribe de conversation à laquelle il avait assisté… Il s'agissait simplement d'un cauchemar provoqué par le stress des examens et l'énervement dont il était la proie lorsqu'il s'était couché.

Déterminé à se lever et à oublier tous ces troublants songes, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'une voix retentit à sa droite.

– Bonjour !

Il avait déjà entendu cette voix… Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il s'aperçut d'une part qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir de Gryffondor mais à l'infirmerie, et d'autre part qu'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant dans Poudlard mais qui venait pourtant de lui adresser la parole était assise à son chevet.

Il se mit brusquement en position assise, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. A côté de lui se tenait un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée, et au visage marqué par les années. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue nuit aux manches évasées, l'inconnu possédait un nez aquilin sur lequel reposait une paire de lunettes en demi-lune et fixait Albus d'un regard bleu profond et pétillant de malice.

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être là s'il s'agissait bien de la personne qu'Albus pensait reconnaître, pour l'avoir vue dans de nombreux livres, notamment. Il était mort il y a des années…

– Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes enfin revenu à vous. Nous commencions même à nous demander si vous alliez vous réveiller un jour…

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Albus abruptement.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis de trop nombreuses secondes déjà pour qu'il puisse la contenir plus longtemps.

– Il s'agit là d'une question que je pourrais vous retourner, répondit son vis-à-vis en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Gryffondor.

Il garda le silence. Il avait l'impression d'être examiné aux rayons X – ces rayonnements que les médicomages moldus utilisaient parfois pour il ne savait plus quelle raison. Le jeune homme soutint le regard de son aîné, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne décline son identité.

– Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

– Non… souffla le rouge et or, incrédule et pâlissant.

Il s'en doutait, bien entendu : Dumbledore était une véritable légende. Le monde magique entier le connaissait comme l'un des plus grands sorciers – voire _le _plus grand sorcier – que le monde ait jamais porté. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas supposé être une légende _vivante_. Or, comment qualifier autrement un homme qui semblait être en pleine forme sous tous rapports ?

– C'est amusant, mais j'ai l'impression que vous venez de voir un fantôme, plaisanta Dumbledore.

Albus se demanda furtivement si son homonyme savait seulement à quel point il avait raison. Il continua à se taire, cherchant à comprendre par quel saugrenu moyen il avait fini par se retrouver devant l'illustre Albus Dumbledore, qui avait été directeur de Poudlard des années auparavant, alors même que ses parents y étudiaient.

– Vous n'êtes pas un élève de cette école, affirma Dumbledore, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus du jeune homme. Cependant, continua-t-il alors que son regard bleu s'assombrissait légèrement, vous ressemblez de façon troublante à une personne étudiant ici.

Il fit une pause, sans doute pour qu'Albus lui réponde, mais ce dernier se mura dans son mutisme. Le jeune Gryffondor était complètement perdu. Il n'avait qu'une seule certitude : il était à Poudlard. Où un Albus Dumbledore visiblement vivant ne devrait pas se trouver. Et où l'on _devrait_ l'identifier comme élève de l'école, après qu'il ait passé quatre années en son sein. Par le caleçon de Merlin, mais qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pendant la nuit pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation totalement rocambolesque ?

– Un élève de deuxième année vous a trouvé inconscient dans un couloir du septième étage alors qu'il rentrait à sa salle commune dans la matinée du 24 juin. Vous étiez vêtu d'un uniforme de Gryffondor, et, fait fort intéressant, vous vous trouviez à quelques mètres d'une salle très particulière qui, entre autre, se remplit de pots de chambres lorsqu'on ressent le besoin d'aller aux toilettes…

Albus ferma les yeux. Non, ce n'était _vraiment _pas possible. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Plus le temps passait, plus ce qu'il avait pris au premier abord pour un rêve lui semblait réel. Un rêve ne pouvait pas être si riche en émotion et durer si longtemps : l'intensité de son rythme cardiaque et la tension qu'il avait éprouvée à la sortie de la salle du septième étage auraient dû le réveiller, forcément.

Et s'il comprenait bien ce que disait Dumbledore, l'étrange salle qu'il avait découverte par inadvertance contenait toujours ce dont on avait besoin sur l'instant… De quoi avait-il eu besoin à ce moment-là ? Il voulait aller voir le professeur McGonagall, et savoir en premier lieu où se trouvait son bureau. La salle n'avait pourtant pas affiché un plan détaillé de Poudlard.

Mais s'il souhaitait parler à la directrice, c'est parce que la bibliothèque était fermée et qu'il ne pouvait en conséquence pas y réviser ses examens. Or, il avait trouvé au septième étage d'innombrables ouvrages qui correspondaient exactement à ce dont il avait besoin.

Alors que le jeune homme, de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure qu'il répondait à ses interrogations, menait sa réflexion, Dumbledore, qui s'était arrêté pour bien observer sa réaction, reprit :

– J'ai plusieurs hypothèses quant à la raison de votre présence ici. Une se démarque pourtant des autres. Vous connaissez Poudlard, avança-t-il doucement. Si vous m'avez demandé _qui_ j'étais, vous ne m'avez pas demandé _où _vous vous trouviez, ce qui aurait pourtant été logique. J'en déduis que vous avez reconnu les lieux immédiatement. Qui plus est, je crois que vous saviez qui j'étais _avant _que vous ne posiez votre question, qui tenait alors plus d'une vérification que d'une réelle interrogation. Vous étiez également vêtu d'un uniforme de Gryffondor alors que personne ne vous avait jamais vu et que le professeur McGonagall était, tout comme moi, était absolument certaine que vous n'apparteniez pas à sa maison.

Albus tiqua à l'entente du nom de McGonagall. Il savait qu'elle avait, lorsqu'elle enseignait encore, la maison des Gryffondors à sa charge. Mais elle n'enseignait plus actuellement, puisqu'elle avait été promue directrice du collège des années auparavant. Oh non, il n'allait vraiment pas aimer…

– Bien sûr, vous auriez pu réussir à vous introduire dans le château en profitant de l'effervescence que provoquait la Troisième Tâche, mais vu l'heure à laquelle vous avez été retrouvé, l'hypothèse selon laquelle vous vous seriez servi de la foule pour pénétrer entre les murs de l'école est peu probable. Vient ensuite la question de votre âge. Vous devriez être à l'école. Or, si vous n'appartenez pas à Poudlard, Madame Maxime a confirmé que vous ne faisiez pas non plus partie de Beauxbâtons, et je suis certain que vous n'étudiez pas non plus à Durmstrang. Pourtant, ceci confirme bel et bien que vous êtes un sorcier, dit-il en sortant de l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier la baguette magique d'Albus.

Ce dernier dut se faire violence pour ne pas la réclamer. Il se sentait de plus en plus démuni au fur et à mesure que le discours de Dumbledore faisait écho dans son esprit. Esprit qui associait automatiquement « Troisième Tâche » à « Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ».

Le dernier Tournoi de ce type avait eu lieu en 1995… et s'était soldé par le retour de Lord Voldemort ainsi que par la mort de Cedric Diggory, dont les noms avaient été prononcés lors de la dispute à laquelle Albus avait bien malgré lui assisté. Dumbledore poursuivit :

– Vous devriez être scolarisé, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Sachant que tous les sorciers possédant une baguette sont supposés être recensés au Ministère, j'ai demandé à un ami y travaillant de vérifier s'il existait un jeune sorcier âgé de 15 ans environ, avec des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux vert émeraude, et possédant une baguette de 24,25 centimètres en bois d'acacia et dont le cœur est une plume de phénix. Vous ne serez pas étonné, je pense, si je vous dis qu'il n'existe aucun sorcier correspondant à cette description dans tout le Royaume-Uni. De plus, Ollivander m'a personnellement confirmé n'avoir jamais vendu une telle baguette, bien qu'il se souvienne en avoir fabriqué une identique. Ceci étant, je dois reconnaître que ce sont vos yeux qui m'ont mis sur la piste, lorsque Mrs Pomfresh vous a examiné… Je n'ai connu que deux personnes ayant vos singuliers yeux verts, avança Dumbledore. Bien sûr, la ressemblance est plus frappante lorsque vous êtes éveillé plutôt qu'évanoui, mais vos prunelles sont les mêmes que celles de Lily Evans-Potter et de Harry Potter.

Albus ne put réprimer une grimace. Il sentait que le raisonnement du directeur aboutissait en même temps que le sien et, de toute évidence, ils convergeaient vers le même point. Dumbledore marqua une pause, comme pour ménager le suspense.

– Je pense – mais je peux me tromper, bien que j'en doute – que vous n'êtes pas de cette époque. Vous venez du futur, asséna-t-il.

Le Gryffondor le savait : l'explication ne lui plaisait décidément pas. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il réalisait pleinement la portée des mots de Dumbledore. Il était parvenu à la même conclusion lui-même, certes, mais il y avait une différence de taille entre supposer qu'il avait fait un saut dans le temps en arrière et entendre quelqu'un le lui dire très sérieusement. Parce qu'une fois cet état de fait énoncé à voix haute, il était beaucoup plus difficile de croire à une blague de très mauvais goût, ce qu'une part de son être désirait ardemment malgré tout.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dumbledore, espérant y déceler un quelconque indice lui permettant d'affirmer que tout ceci n'était pas _réel_. Que ça n'était pas vrai.

Mais toute trace d'amusement avait disparu des prunelles de son homonyme. Ce dernier arborait au contraire un air on ne peut plus sérieux et fixait intensément le jeune homme, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Albus se pâme sous le coup de l'émotion.

– Dites-moi que je suis en train de rêver, murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

L'expression de Dumbledore s'adoucit, et il lui répondit d'un ton désolé :

– Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

Albus répondit par la négative.

– Le 31 juin. De l'année 1995.

– Ce n'est pas possible, articula le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur n'allait pas tarder à transpercer sa poitrine tant il battait fort et vite. Je n'ai absolument rien fait pour que ça arrive ! Je n'ai utilisé aucun Retourneur de Temps, et ne me suis lancé dans aucune potion expérimentale visant à revenir dans le passé ! Je ne devrais pas être ici !

– Il y a d'autres moyens beaucoup plus hasardeux de voyager dans le temps, annonça Dumbledore. L'histoire a prouvé à maintes reprises que les voyages temporels n'étaient pas nécessairement l'œuvre de sorciers. Ce qui ne signifie nullement que ça ne soit pas votre cas. Vous sortiez de la Salle sur Demande, non ?

Albus acquiesça, comprenant qu'il s'agissait là du nom de la mystérieuse salle qu'il avait découverte par hasard :

– Je l'ai trouvée par hasard. J'avais besoin de réviser.

– Est-ce qu'il s'y est produit un quelconque évènement notable ? demanda le vieux mage.

L'adolescent réfléchit un instant, mobilisant sa mémoire pour revoir avec précision ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle, et la réponse à la question de l'illustre sorcier lui vint immédiatement. Oui, quelque chose de notable s'y était produit.

– La Glace, marmonna-t-il. Il y avait un miroir, rajouta-t-il face au regard interrogateur de Dumbledore. Au premier abord, j'ai cru que c'était une Glace à l'Ennemi, mais elle renvoyait mon image, mais j'étais comme… brouillé. Je ne me voyais pas distinctement, alors je me suis approché et…

– Et ? l'encouragea Dumbledore.

– Je suis passé au travers.

Dumbledore plissa très légèrement des yeux, signe évident qu'il était en pleine et profonde réflexion. D'un simple signe de tête, il indiqua à Albus de continuer.

– J'ai commencé à avoir froid, et… à avoir mal. Du coup, je suis sorti de la Salle le plus rapidement que j'ai pu, et j'ai essayé de me rendre à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais la douleur s'est intensifiée, et je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus de quelques pas. Ensuite, je me suis évanoui, avoua-t-il presque honteusement.

Dumbledore acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait compris, et demanda au jeune Gryffondor ce qu'il souhaitait au moment où il avait découvert la Salle. Avait-il voulu autre chose qu'un lieu de révision ? Spontanément, Albus répondit par la négative, puisque la seule chose qui le préoccupait à ce moment-ci était ses examens. Mais voyant l'expression très sérieuse de Dumbledore, il reconsidéra la question en essayant de souvenir à quoi il pensait précisément lorsqu'il était passé devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

Il voulait un lieu calme où il aurait pu travailler comme il le désirait, sans que son imbécile de frère ne le harcèle et l'en empêche. Mais il avait également pensé à chercher Rose, avant de se dire que le délai qu'il lui restait était trop court et qu'il aurait besoin de plus…

– Du temps, souffla-t-il, incrédule. Je voulais plus de temps.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de penser _ça_ et d'être, de surcroît, d'une nature curieuse ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas savoir, au moment où ces pensées lui avaient traversé l'esprit, qu'il découvrirait la Salle sur Demande, mais s'il avait été seulement plus prudent, plus raisonnable, il n'en serait sans doute pas là à l'heure actuelle !

« Tu voulais du temps ? Félicitations Albus, tu as désormais 26 ans pour réviser tes examens que tu ne pourras plus passer lorsque l'année 2021 arrivera ! » pensa-t-il, cynique

. – Ceci explique l'apparition de ce miroir, marmonna Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

– Vous savez ce que c'était ? interrogea Albus, plein d'espérance.

Si Dumbledore connaissait le miroir, il pourrait sans aucun doute l'aider à rentrer chez lui, à son époque. Malheureusement, le regard que lui lança en réponse le directeur eut tôt fait d'étouffer son espoir dans l'œuf.

– Cela dit, si le fait de traverser ce miroir vous a permis d'arriver à cette époque, je suppose qu'il faudrait le traverser de nouveau dans l'autre sens pour revenir à la vôtre.

– Vous voulez dire que si j'étais repassé au travers avant de sortir de la salle, je serais à l'heure actuelle… chez moi ?

Dumbledore acquiesça et Albus eut la soudaine envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur, histoire de se maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps pour avoir été aussi stupide. Même s'il ignorait ce qui se passerait, ça ne l'aurait malgré tout pas tué de sortir de la salle en faisant le même chemin qu'à l'aller, si ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot, se demandait-il.

– Néanmoins, continua Dumbledore, je ne suis pas sûr que vous auriez survécu à deux passages successifs au travers de ce miroir, étant donné l'état dans lequel un simple aller vous a mis. C'est normal, avança-t-il alors qu'il voyait Albus ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Si les voyages temporels sont si rares, c'est bien parce que le tribut à payer pour les exécuter est très lourd. Qui plus est, les personnes qui se retrouvent dans le futur ou le passé doivent obéir à des règles très strictes, pour leur propre survie et celle des autres.

Le vieil homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, et à l'air sérieux qu'il prit alors, Albus comprit qu'il voulait depuis le début en venir ici. Et cela l'inquiéta.

– Comprenez bien que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous renvoyer dans votre époque, mais il est primordial que vous connaissiez la règle suivante : même si vous savez ce qui va se produire, vous ne devez en aucun cas intervenir dans les évènements dans le but de les changer.

Albus eut envie de lui dire qu'étant donné le temps qu'il comptait passer dans cette époque – autrement dit, le temps de se lever, d'aller jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et retraverser le miroir – il n'aurait pas l'occasion de changer grand-chose, mais Dumbledore semblait si grave qu'il n'osa pas l'interrompre.

– Cela pourrait mener à des paradoxes temporels tellement importants qu'ils détruiraient complètement le monde que vous connaissez, et peut-être même réussiriez-vous à annuler votre naissance, ce qui signifie que vous seriez voué à disparaître. Ceci est valable si le miroir qui vous a amené ici fonctionne de la même façon que les Retourneurs de Temps. Vous savez ce qu'est un Retourneur de Temps ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Albus fronçait les sourcils.

Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il possédait un minimum de culture, tout de même ! Il acquiesça sobrement, tentant de comprendre ce qu'entendait Dumbledore par « fonctionne de la même façon que les Retourneurs de Temps ». Pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait-il pas ainsi ? Dumbledore reprit :

– Le cas échéant, la modification du cours des évènements dans cette époque ne changera pas votre futur mais en créera un nouveau, alternatif. Votre époque restera la même, mais vous serez bloqué dans une espèce de dimension parallèle où, inévitablement, les évènements seront différents, ne serait-ce qu'en raison de votre présence ici. Et plus le futur de cette époque s'éloignera du futur de référence – le vôtre –, plus il vous sera difficile de rentrer à _votre _époque.

Albus déglutit avec difficulté. Il ignorait que cela était possible. Mais en y réfléchissant, il était vrai que cela semblait logique. Après tout, il y avait tellement de cours d'évènements possibles que des époques alternatives ne paraissaient pas être une hypothèse improbable… Le jeune garçon se ressaisit et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

– Mais cela ne me concerne pas _réellement_, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il suffit que je me rende dans la Salle sur Demande et que je traverse à nouveau le miroir pour rentrer chez moi. Je n'aurai pas le temps de créer des vagues dans le cours des choses.

– Ça n'est pas aussi simple, répondit Dumbledore, le regard sombre. Si le miroir est apparu, c'est parce que vous souhaitiez – pardon, vous aviez vraiment _besoin_ – de plus de temps. Vous en disposez désormais assez, je pense, pour réviser comme il se doit. La Salle sur Demande renferme une magie très ancienne et particulière, imprévisible…

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? balbutia le rouge et or.

– Je veux simplement dire qu'il est probable que la Salle sur Demande ne contienne pas ce que vous souhaiteriez qu'elle contienne.

Le Gryffondor, qui s'apprêtait à protester, sentit ses propos mourir avant même d'atteindre ses lèvres. Non. Non non non non. Pas ça. Ça n'était _pas _possible. Il ne pouvait pas rester _bloqué_ dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne !

– Vous comprendrez donc qu'il est dans votre intérêt de ne pas intervenir dans le cours des évènements, et de vous faire le plus discret possible. Personne ne doit apprendre que vous venez du futur, et vous ne devrez _jamais_ – et ce quoiqu'il arrive – dévoiler ce que vous savez à qui que ce soit, pas même moi.

Albus sentait les larmes monter en même temps qu'une peur panique l'assaillait. Dumbledore, lui, s'était tu et le fixait d'un regard compatissant, comme s'il comprenait ce par quoi l'adolescent était en train de passer. Le plus grand sorcier du monde inspira profondément, et révéla au garçon ce qu'il était nécessaire qu'il sache :

– Vous ne devrez entretenir de contacts avec personne, pour votre propre sécurité, mais il serait préférable également que vous songiez à endosser une autre identité, simplement au cas où. Le château est vide, les élèves sont rentrés chez eux, mais vous n'êtes pas à l'abri des fantômes ou des portraits. Vous pouvez passer l'été ici si jamais vous ne parvenez pas à rentrer chez vous, ajouta-t-il après avoir marqué une pause. Nous aviserons ensuite.

Dumbledore se leva, et prononça un « Je suis désolé » sincère, avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Albus, ravalant ses larmes, voulut le retenir. Son aîné ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi, complètement seul dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Il ne le _pouvait_ pas. Albus aurait voulu lui dire des tas de choses, qui il était, d'où il venait, n'importe quoi, du moment que Dumbledore ne le laissait pas en tête-à-tête avec lui-même.

Et pourtant, l'unique mot qu'il parvint à prononcer fut un « Attendez ! » étranglé, à peine audible, désemparé, mais surtout désespéré.

La dernière supplique d'un adolescent à qui l'on tournait le dos.


End file.
